User talk:Icewish
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Icewish you on still? Can you add a chat room on your Wiki so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth. 03:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. can you fix my sigge? you can ask the main wiki to help you with the chat thing 14:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you on? Did you add the chat cuz it's there now 14:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat if you can! 14:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish,how do I become admin and bureaucrat??? 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. are you still on? (i hope im not annoying you) thx! and being an admin is different,everything looks different when i edit O.o 15:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat so we can talk straight and not send messages back and forth 15:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) why'd you change the way i edit? and go on chat if you're gonna tell me the reason 16:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) sure i'll put all the blanks 16:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icewish you still gonna add the deputy,m.c. and kittypets?? 16:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish, I would like to join and be leader of riverclan. What do you do here? 18:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I fix my siggie? 18:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker spotz hasn't been on lately. May I be a queen in Thunderclan and deputy in skyclan If there is Skyclan. If there is skyclan YOU should be leader. 18:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker In skyclan, can you rename me silverbird. 18:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish can I join Skyclan? I want to be the medicine cat and my name is Fireflower. 18:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bye Icewish, I have to log off right now. Got to get ready for the cherry fest. In MI! 18:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish I'm gonna put the roleplay from LBOW to your wiki alright? 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icewish are you gonna make the leader,apprentice,queen, and the other chararts? 19:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to help with the chararts,they may not be that good :\ 20:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) here's the queen,it doesn't really look that good, you can fix it if you have to and i won't get offended if you say it's ugly or horrible 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i accidently used a male warrior 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know right,Im a terrible drawer now. When I was little i used to draw good pictures every single day but when i got older i got bored of it and stopped 20:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. show me the queen it looks good but can you make the tail a little straighter??? 21:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) better! CBA! 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. why'd you put that I vowed to kill the murderer? MY CAT NEVER KILLS ANY CAT! unless she has to you done with the other queen charart? and when will you do the rest? 00:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IM ASKING TOOOO MANY QUESTIONS the tail doesn't look like the other queen's tail, but other than that it looks great! 00:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA!!! 00:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) go on chat!! im getting tired of sending messages back and forth!! :| ICEWISH!!!!!!!! ICE CAVE SAYS THAT THE BLANKS ARE HERS!!!!! YOU MADE THEM RIGHT??!! >:(( 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) YES IM SURE SHE TOLD ME HERSELF! no sorry i dont do you have an idea what the position for the apprentice should be? ITS ON MY PROFILE SILLYO_o Sundawn o_O ill get right on it sir *clicks Google types in Anime cats hmmmm The Blanks Icewish, I'm sorry, but you will have to make your own blanks. You did not make the ones you are currently using, you simply edited them. The pictures are also copyright, so you need to make your own, or I will contact the Wikia Staff. -Ice Cave awww that really sucks,I wish you were the one that made them :"(( 01:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Double tear Icewish!!! Icecave BANNED Firestream!!!! O_o Sundawn o_O Can I be your apprintice on project charat on this wiki 14:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker it's true what Sundawn said,now Ice Cave says she unblocked me and wants me back to LBOW 17:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. she also said she can help make some of the blanks P.P.S. are you going to come back to LBOW? I agree with both of you,Ice Cave might just make the blanks and black mail us like sundawn said. >:( 17:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) alright then i'll try to make it look good 17:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. you might already know that it will be horrible and ugly(cuz im a bad drawer!) are you going to put more tribes and if ya are going to can i put the list of it on the homepage? 18:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ICE CAVE AND BLANKS ANYMORE I FOUND A REALLY GOOD DRAWN CAT AND IT SAID DOWNLOAD AND I DID NOW I HAVE A WELL DRAWN CAT AND WE COULD EDIT IT AND MAKE BLANKS FOR IT ISNT THAT AWESOME ILL POST IT IN MY PROFILE I HOPE U SEE IT!! O_o Sundawn o_O the blanks LOL let me try again! I DID IT THERE IT IS OK LET ME GIVE IT TO U SO U DONT HAVE TO GO BACK!! Icewish the blank looks weird on paint and pixlr,I can't change the color and when i use the bucket tool it only colors a square :\ 19:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'll join, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rejoin LBOS Wiki! We really need more people!! Ice Cave will even make you a rollbacker! 22:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, can i join here? 22:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My mom showed me how to take away the grey dots easyier but im trying still so be patient plz!oh and here fill this out! Cat name Pelt colour can be crazy like purple!: Eyes: Background color dont ask questons plz!: Stuff icewish put something on the RP page like saying we must battle with riverclan or something 01:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) you still on?? 01:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) my siggie is ugly *-_- can I join your tribe? my name is Fire that flows through Streams 01:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) THX!! *Jumps up and down really fast* Really Really REally (infinity) good news! omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! I got admin rights to LOOOW! omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! I'm happy! But also, kinda sad:(. They took away Ice Cave's Admin rights because she banned us all:(. But, now LOOOOW is back! Please tell everybody from the Wiki and tell them to come back. Also, Ice cave is sad because she can't get on LOOOW for some reason, so she wants everyone to go to her Wiki. Can you tell the others. Anyway, I'm so happy! 04:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can I be a kit-mother in the tribe of falling rain and be called Silver rain that waters grass? Also, can I be called Silver sparks from fire and be a kit-mother in tribe of blazing fire?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker are u going to finish the thing on riverclan roleplay page, want to read it before my sis kicks me off!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Icewish are you gonna roleplay on the thunderclan page??? 18:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do u know how to fix my siggie? Hi Icewish! We should give each user that's helping to take out the gray dots a least like 2 blanks,I'm doing the leader and kit blanks and im also putting the black outline 22:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY IM DONE WITH THE LEADER BLANK!!!! SO MANY GRAY DOTS EVEN INVISIBLE ONES NOW FOR THE KIT BLANK :P :P 23:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ya we should have a female blanks and short ones too! and thx i do work fast(becuz i want everything to be done) 01:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok and thx! Also i changed the star to make it look like one for the leader on paint,maybe you should do that to the healers and starclan cats 01:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!! The dots are back when I was going to color the leader blanks on paint! They have return!! *sighs* Im gonna have to take them out again! >:\ 01:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) IKR?? I getting tired of taking them out!!!!!!!!!! >>:(( I wish their was a tool that takes out the squares!! :P 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) why aren't you editing on the RP page if thunderclan?? 02:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i know it's getting boring but i need someone to edit and put something else so we can tell the other clans about the war with Bloodclan! There is a problem with the blanks Icewish!!!! I posted the blank with no dots on the project charart and when I copied it and pasted on paint to test it out the dots came back!!!!!!!!! UGH! Im getting tired of taking them out! Im going to put a leader blank that's colored and see if the dots will still be there. 02:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Icewish my plan didn't work,when I copied and pasted it on paint it was blury and the dots were there!!!!!!!!!! UGH!! We need i different kind of blank now. 02:44, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I found another thingy merbobber well for this one ill make a tutorail on how to change it!its pretty simple really my mom showed me! O_o Sundawn o_O also i added a tutorial on shading/ Highlighting check it out! Can you give me a job to do on the project charat. I'll try to get it down, I have 2 sisters, a dad a mom, and a brother who all like to get on the computer! Oh ya, and the dogs like to get on the computer two! just kidding.....❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Sure! I feel so happy, I edited Riverclan on the main Warriors wiki! Lets edit roleplay pages!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Would you like to be my to-be in the tribe of falling leaves? You can ask Ice cave to make u a siggie.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker i like the pic of Fireclaw! it looks great!! Can you make my cat for me?? THX VERY MUCH!! 22:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I made you as my kit in Riverclan. Is that okay?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker My cat looks great! ^_^ No need to change! 02:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I know,that's was I was thinking. I think Sundawn should make one that's a little bigger,but not too big! 02:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) That's the way I did it,how do you make those streaks on Fireclaw's pelt with the watercolor and oil brush? I want to learn how to do it. P.S. sure I'll try to shrink the herbs! 03:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here's the medicine cat,is it ok do I have to change anything? 07:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the picture of the cave-guard and it didn't look like its claws were unsheathed so I fixed it, here it is 13:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Icewish can you teach me how to make those streaks on the pelts of Fireclaw,Rushwater or so? ALRIGHT THANK YOU!! 18:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) here's Rushwater's charart 19:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O.O Sure...ok. [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e Ca']]ve❊ 03:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You on? I'm a little bored right now,wanna make chararts for the fanpages we should add? I'm gonna make Silverstream's and maybe Cinderpelt's or maybe Stormfur's? 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a question,does Silverstream have black tabby or dark gray because Spotz said that she should have black tabby in LOOOW 19:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC)